


Kiss -> Voice [Popee X Reader]

by WitchEffect



Category: Popee the Performer, Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Popee the Performer - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchEffect/pseuds/WitchEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for my best friend! She really enjoyed it, so I decided to publish it here as a gender neutral reader insert! I'm sure many other people adore Popee as much as my friend and I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss -> Voice [Popee X Reader]

 They weren’t quite sure how they even got there. All they knew was they had woken up at the entrance of a circus in the middle of the desert. Their clothing attire had even changed to a cute, colorful outfit. "Where am I...?" [y/n] asked. "How did I even get here? I just went to bed...and how did I get into these clothes?" They said, looking down at themselves and doing a little twirl. [y/n] then spotted fire burning in the circus. There were no lights on, and the circus seemed very empty. They walked inside, not very sure what to expect. "This place looks very familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it." They thought to themselves. That's when they saw them sitting by the fire, full of energy and not wanting to sleep. "Popee...?" They whispered quietly to themselves. They looked around the circus, and didn't even see Papi or Kedamono. They quietly and carefully approached Popee. They didn't want to freak them out too bad. Popee noticed [y/n] approaching them, and stood up in surprise. It had been years since the circus had gotten any visitors. They walked towards [y/n], and they stopped, allowing Popee to come closer to them. Popee gazed at them in wonder, for they had never seen another person from outside of the circus before. They were amazed by their beauty. They were just so cute to them, from their colorful outfit to their beautiful eyes. [y/n] couldn't even believe their eyes, standing in front of Popee. They couldn't believe this was actually happening, that they were actually face to face with Popee. They loved the Popee the Performer series so much. Deep down, they wished they could meet Popee, but they were only fictional. [y/n] reached out for Popee's hand to see if they were really real.

  
 They felt the soft fabric of Popee's costume against the palm of their hand. Popee was real, and that put quite the smile on their face. "I...I can't believe it's really you." [y/n] whispered to them. Popee gave [y/n] a meek smile, not really sure what they meant by that. Although they just went with it, it's not like they could talk. After another moment of gazing into each other’s eyes, Popee had an idea to really impress them. They held their finger up, as if they were about to show their something, and guided them to a seat by the fire. If [y/n] had to guess, they would assume Popee was about to give a small performance just for them. Popee dug through a chest full of props, and pulled out a stick. They walked onto the stage, and colorful lights filled all around them. The opening song for Popee the Performer began to play, and Popee did their dance. [y/n] was very amused and excited to see this all happening live. Popee could see the sparkle in their eyes from the stage, giving them a smirk and a wink knowing they have impressed them. With the flick of their wrist, a large bouquet of flowers popped out of the stick they were holding. They walked off stage to get closer to [y/n] as the music still played. Although, they weren't going to give [y/n] the bouquet just yet. Popee leaned in close to their face, and gave them a kiss upon the lips. [y/n], their face hot and red now, kissed Popee back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds upon both of them blushing and flustered over their first kiss.

  
 Popee placed the bouquet into [y/n]'s arms. "For you, cutie pie." they spoke in a low voice. Popee, shocked by their ability to speak, covered their mouth. [y/n] was surprised as well, and had no words. In fact they couldn't talk at all! The kiss had somehow switched their speaking abilities. "Wow! I can't believe...! T-these are my own words! I..." Their sentence trailed off, looking up at [y/n] into their eyes, giving them another meek look. "Since I can talk, I...I want you to know I think you're really pretty and...would you like to spend more time with me?" They asked [y/n], blushing even more than before. [y/n] could only smile big, and nod eagerly at Popee. They leaned in to give him another kiss, and that kiss switched their speaking abilities back to normal. [y/n] looked into Popee's sparkling dark blue eyes, and whispered "Thank you..." to them.

  
 It was then that [y/n] was startled awake in their bed. "Huh? Uh...was that all just a dream...?" they said out loud, their expression changing to a sad one. It was disappointing that it was all just a dream, just a mere fantasy. How they wished that it all had just happened. How they wished the dream could've went on for a little bit longer. [y/n] went to lie back down onto their pillow, when they jolted back up from a sharp object coming into contact with their head. "Ow! What the...?" They picked up the object off their pillow. It was a circus figurine with bunny ears. "I don't remember..." And then it hit them. Their saddened expression turned into a smile. Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all.


End file.
